Most modern office workstations include a variety of electrical equipment. For instance, a typical office workstation may include desktop computers, laptops, telephones, monitors, tablets, cell phones, projectors, printers, etc. Each of these pieces of electrical equipment relies on power sources to provide power to operate and/or charge a battery source integrated into the equipment.
Power sources within office workstations are usually limited to power outlets. These power outlets are often located on the workstation's walls, sometimes in remote and inaccessible locations. For instance, the power outlets may be positioned on a wall behind a desk. As such, connecting and disconnecting electrical equipment to the power outlets is inconvenient. In particular, users with portable equipment, such as cell phones and tablets, are inconvenienced by the need to repeatedly connect and disconnect the portable equipment to power outlets in difficult to access locations or in locations remote from the location of the user, such as on a distant wall. Moreover, the electrical equipment may have a power cord with a length that is insufficient to span the distance between the locations of electrical equipment and a power outlet.
Power outlets are not easily relocated once installed in a particular location. As such, relocation or rearrangement of the power outlets is generally not possible without the substantial labor of running additional power lines to locations within the office workstation. Extension cords may be used to connect power cords to distant power outlets, but the extension cords may create a workplace hazard such as a tripping hazard with extension and power cords running along the floor of the office workspace and circuits being overloaded with too many pieces of electrical equipment being connected to a single power outlet.
Accordingly, a need exists for a power source that is readily accessible to provide power to electrical equipment.